


In this forever

by PeachGlitch



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Romance, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGlitch/pseuds/PeachGlitch
Summary: Franky seeks out Bridget while she’s on the run.





	In this forever

The flurry of activity keeps Franky on her toes, being on the run has made her hyper aware of any situation where she is surrounded by strangers. She knows it’s a risk coming here, but she needs to see her. 

Going to Bridget’s home was a no go, even after all this time she was sure that the police would keep some sort of surveillance even now. It wasn’t because she was worried about getting caught, if that was the only risk she’d of been there by now. No, she just didn’t want to implicate Bridget any more than she already was. 

Franky keeps her eyes on the entrance to the bar from the sechulded booth she’s sitting in. It’s a Friday night so it’s busy, but she felt it was less of a risk to blend in with a big crowd than go in when it was quiet and could be easily spotted. 

She takes a sip of the Diet Coke in front of her, a proper drink had been tempting, but she needs to keep her wits about her tonight, just in case. 

A group of women walk in and she narrows her eyes, trying to see if Bridget is among them. She has no idea that Franky is here, they haven’t seen each other since the night she escaped and told her she loved her. 

Her breath catches in her throat as Franky finally spots who she’s been waiting for. Bridget is the last to enter the bar, she looks slightly unsure as if this is the last place she wants to be. No doubt her friends have convinced her to come out for a drink, Franky doesn’t recognise any of them from when they lived together.

When the group go to the bar Bridget hangs back a bit and Franky wonders if she’s going to bail, it would give her the opportunity to catch her alone. But the blonde seems to gather herself and makes her way to the group, she offers her friends a smile and the begin to order their drinks. 

Her booth is hidden by Franky can make out the voices at the bar quite clearly, despite the music and people. It was a skill she’d picked up quickly in Wentworth, to be able to listen to conversations despite the distractions. 

Bridget’s voice causes a small smile to play on her lips, she’s missed the sound. Franky had been so concerned with seeing her, that hearing her catches her off guard. The voice isn’t a particularly nice one, it’s rough and somewhat grating at times, but it’s familiarly is like a breath of fresh air as she orderes a glass of Chardonnay. 

“Hey you drinking here all alone, gorgeous ?” Another voice cuts through, much closer to her and Franky is more irritated at being forced to look away from Bridget than she is as the mans lame pick up line.

“Not interested,” she says bluntly casting her eyes over the leering man who has to be twice her age. 

“Ohh so you’re a feisty one, I like that,” he carries on, using the wall of the booth to lean against. 

“Are you fuckin’ deaf or what?! I said I’m not interested, now fuck off before you regret it,” Franky tries to look around his form to keep an eye on Bridget, and the man follows her gaze. He frowns a little then laughs, “You one of those dykes or something?” He looks at her again and grins, “c’mon love I can turn yah around.” 

His words are like a trigger and Franky is on her feet in an instant, she grabs the closest thing to her which just happens to be the glass with her drink in it and smashes it over his shoulder.

All the chatter quickly dies down and Franky feels everyone’s eyes turn toward them. She feels exposed, like they all know who she is, but mostly because she can feel one set of eyes in particular on her. 

Someone’s shouting at her but she’s more concerned about the way Bridget is looking at her, she knows she’s recognised her , despite the red wig and hoodie she’s wearing. 

“Fuck...” she mutters before making a bee line for the exit and pushes past everyone with her head down. 

As soon as she’s outside she rips the wig off of her head angrily, “fuckfuckfuck!” This couldn’t of gone any worse if she tried. Taking a deep breath she rests her head against the cool brick of the building to try and calm her nerves. 

“Franky,” the sound of her name makes her jump, and she’s faced with Bridget’s concerned expression looking at her. 

She feigns nonchalance and pushes herself away from the wall to smirk at the older woman, “Hey Gidget, what’s up?” She’s playing her old self now, her last form of defence. 

Bridget’s brows frown slightly, she pulls her white blazer tighter around herself and shakes her head, “what are you doing here Franky?” She asks in a clear confident tone. 

Of all the stupid things she’s heard, this has to be up there. 

“Oh you know, thought I’d come for a dance, maybe meet someone, I dunno the possibilities are endless when you’re a con on the run,” she snaps, unable to stop herself. 

This wasn’t how things were supposed to to go down, their reunion was meant to be gentle and loving, but as usual she’d fucked evening up. 

She expects Bridget to yell or storm off, she does neither. Instead she takes a small step forward and reaches out for her face, “Franky...” she repeats softly and she can’t help but melt into the touch. 

Without a second thought Franky leans even closer to close the gap better then and kisses Bridget with all the emotion that’s been pent up inside her for the past few months. 

For a minute Bridget doesn’t respond, but then she does and everything seems a little lighter. 

“I’ve missed you,” Franky whispers as she breaks this kiss. 

“I can’t believe you’re here, this is insane,” Bridget replies while pushing a stand of Franky hair away from her face behind her ear. 

“I had to see you, to speak to you...I can’t do  
this for much longer, Gidget,” she confesses, and it’s true, she’s tired of everything. “What’s the fucking point if I can’t be free with you?” 

She tries to initiate another kiss, but Bridget brings a hand to her chest, “I thought you were going to prove your innocence, I gathered that was the plan anyway, or something equally as dramatic.” She smiles at her despite everything.

“Yeah some plan huh?!” Franky laughs at her own absurdity, “I’m not any closer to proving fuck all, and now if I’m caught I can kiss ever leaving Wentworth again goodbye.” 

A young couple walk past them giggling makes them both jump, but Bridget nods politely at them until they’ve gone.

“We can’t talk here, come back to mine,” Bridget says as she steps closes again and takes her hand in her own. 

She sighs, she wants nothing more than to accept the offer but knows it’s impossible.

“No way, I’m not risking it,” she says as she squeezes Bridget’s hand. 

“You won’t get caught there, it’s more dangerous to be out here after what’s just happened,” she tries again and Franky smirks at her. 

“I don’t care about being caught, I’m not risking you being dragged into this mess is what I mean,” she says pulling Bridget close again until their are flush against each other. 

Bridget looks sadly at her, “I’m already in it, because I love you.”

The words make the blood in her veins freeze, it’s all she’s been wanting to hear since they separated, it’s just the cruelest of circumstances that puts them in this impossible situation. 

With a frustrated grunt Franky manuvers so she’s pushing Bridget up against the wall and kissing her neck. She moans her name and Franky smirks when she feels Bridget press her thigh against her centre. It makes her next decision all the more harder. 

Without warning she issues the wall to push herself away from the embrace and slowly back away. 

“Do you mean it?” 

“Mean what?” Bridget asks as she tries to follow her steps. 

“You still love me? Even after everything I’ve put you through.”

Bridget glances away and then back again at her, “Nothing you do will change how I feel,” she admits seriously.

“Good because I fucking love you,” she feels like the first night she escapes all over again and by Bridget’s expression she feels it to.

“Wait, Franky, please don’t go again!” She sounds panicked and reaches out for her but Franky steps away again.

“I won’t be gone as long this time, I swear, I just needed to see you, make sure you still felt the same,” she calls over, and this time she means it. 

Just this short conversation was enough to remind her what all this was for. 

“Wait for me okay!” She shouts before making a run for it in the opposite direction. “When this is all over, it’s just going to be you and me forever, I promise!”

She doesn’t looks back to see if Bridget tries to catch up, from the heels she’d been wearing she doubts it. Besides if she looks back now she might never turn back around. 

It was going to be okay, she knew this wasn’t it and the next time they saw each other they’d both be free.


End file.
